A Lunatic Dance
by Manbou
Summary: [Set in Manga-ending] Some time after the end of the Demon Battles, King Gash created a spell that allowed the Demon children to return to Earth and visit their human partners. Laila eagerly returns to Earth to settle something important between her and Albert...


A Lunatic Dance

Summary: [Set in Manga-ending] Some time after the end of the Demon Battles, King Gash created a spell that allowed the Demon children to return to Earth and visit their human partners. Laila eagerly returns to Earth to settle something important between her and Albert...

Warning: Shameless, explicit, hardcore smut.

AN: A warning to readers. This is a story where Laila and Albert have weird, kinky, dirty sex with just enough plot to frame and justify their actions. This story is NOT vanilla.

* * *

"My ring to you is a symbol of my love. As you gaze upon it on your hand, may it forever remind you of my sincere affection as your loving husband. With this ring I thee wed."

"I gladly accept. Be there wonderful moments of joy ahead in my long life, I will know no greater happiness than being thy loving wife. With this ring I thee wed."

With their vows exchanged, Laila held Albert's hand and slipped her ring on his finger, while Albert did the same to her dainty little hand. Now, finally, they were officially married.

…

Well, not exactly. It was all just a game of pretend.

It had been almost half a year since the Demon Battles were settled. The demon children have all departed back for their world. For that long a time, there had not been a single thing out of the ordinary. Having put those life-threatening skirmishes behind him, Albert's life had settled into being quite stable and uneventful. However, during his university's summer semester intersession, he was surprised to see a familiar face. Coming back home for his month-long break from school he saw, waiting for him while kicking her feet, his demon partner, Laila. It seemed that during their time apart, the king and winner of the battle, Gash, had developed a way for the demons to travel to Earth to visit their partners. Naturally, Albert and Laila were overjoyed at their long-awaited reunion. Laila intended to stay over for a week and had wanted to spend every minute with Albert.

"It's been quite some time, Al. I've always wanted to see you again. Our time together back at the ruins was far too short. Before I knew it, it was all gone. I wanted to know you more, Al, but now we can make up for it. Why don't we play, like I always wanted?"

The moment Laila was invited in, she started by playing with her favorite toys with Albert. A blast of nostalgia for him as he remembered this scene from the Deboro Ruins, where they first met. Laila forlornly trying to reach out to him while he was under Zophise's control, only this time he could reciprocate her feelings. Playing with toys was lost on someone like Albert, but Laila, with her child's mind, could enjoy the simple pleasure of piloting the movements of a doll or car. Granted, it wasn't a total miss for him. He was glad at how happy he could make Laila by merely playing with her. He agreed that this was a good outset for their reunion.

When finished with their initiation, Albert thought that the best thing was to show Laila around the Human World, but surprisingly, Laila rejected.

"Hm? You want to take me to different places, Al? Will I be paying time and attention to those or to you? Those are just distractions. The only things that should matter are you and me." The demon girl explained.

Albert smirked as he easily surrendered. "Well, I suppose there's no arguing against that. I guess you're right. Location doesn't matter when we're all we need. So what else should we do?"

Albert let Laila take the lead, and the little demoness already had a thought in mind. A confident smile was on her face. "I want to play House, Al."

"House?"

"Yes. That game where we pretend that we're husband and wife. I've got just the thing for it!" Laila excitedly brought out two plastic toy rings from her pocket. "These are a symbol of marriage, right Al? Here, take one and I'll take the other, then we'll exchange."

Albert scratched his head. "Hey, is that really necessary?"

Laila calmly responded. "Huh? Don't take it too literally, Al. It's just pretend."

"O-Oh. Yes, that's right. But I'm sort of at a loss right here. Usually a couple would go places or take walks together or buy gifts for eachother." Albert looked down, sheepishly. "Honestly, now that I think about it, it's a bit embarrassing. It's just a game, but I don't really know how a couple should act."

"Don't think too hard about it, Al." Laila reassured. "Real couples don't need to do all that. All they really need are trust and understanding, right? Two people who just want to make the other happy. Let's just enjoy being with eachother."

"Ah, not too much of a problem then?"

"No problem at all." Laila places one of the rings in his palm. "Now, Al, lets exchange our vows."

Albert sprang back into defense mode. "H-Hey. You're pretending awfully hard. And what am I supposed to say on such short notice?"

And that is how it came to that. Albert was perplexed by the amount of effort Laila put into the game. The little demon girl really took her role seriously, but he couldn't complain. Now she was happily skipping around his home, wearing a toy wedding ring.

Days and nights would pass by as the "Husband and Wife" game went on with Albert scratching his head with slight unease. By how wholeheartedly she plays, he was afraid she might have thought that this was the real thing. But he would figure out just how seriously she took it on the last day of their week together.

It was nearing evening. The sun had sunk just enough under the horizon to excuse turning on the lights. Albert sat alone in his bedroom, by himself. Laila seemed to understand spacing in a relationship, and so she would sometimes casually leave Albert to his own devices, rather than smother him with her attention. It seemed contrary, but it works. So that time together with her would remain refreshing rather than grow stale. This was one of those moments of reprieve. A rather long one, as he hadn't seen hide or hair of her for nearly three hours. He smiled. It was good to see her again after so long. For a moment, it seemed as though the days of the Demon Battles was not far off.

He heard a knock on the door and heard Laila on the other side. "Al, is it okay for me to come in?"

"Go ahead, it's not locked." He answered.

The door cracked open and Laila entered. A heavy look on her face. Albert was alarmed at first. He wondered if something was wrong. He moved in front of her to try to talk, but he thought she looked like the one who should start.

"Al, thank you." The demon girl began. "I had a good time with you. I've gotten the time that I wanted with you that I couldn't have before. I'm glad that you could give that to me."

"Hey, you're talking a lot about being happy, but you look pretty sad. Is something up?" Albert questioned.

"I'll be leaving soon. Don't you know that?" Laila continued. "I won't be able to see you again."

Albert interrupted. "Wait wait! You make it sound like you'll be gone forever. Didn't you say that the demons could come back to Earth as much as they liked?"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, but it's somewhat true." Laila explained. "The spell to send a demon from the Demon World the Earth requires a large amount of energy. Only one demon can be sent at a time, so naturally there is a long line of them waiting for their turn back at home. I'm pretty sure they're steamed that I've been here for as long as I have."

"Uh? Well…"

"In several years, I could come back. That is true. But even if I could go back and forth without having to wait, this would still be the last time we see each other."

Albert was incredulous. "Wait! What the heck do you mean, Laila?"

The demoness turned her head up to face her partner. "Al, are we still playing pretend? There is one thing that husbands and wives should do, you know?"

Perhaps it was because he was waiting for an explanation that Albert didn't expect to be suddenly knocked down by the demon child. He laid on his back, shocked as Laila stood over him, menacingly. He didn't know what was next to come, but Laila was quick to let him know.

"Al! Have sex with me!" The demon girl announced without much reservation. Albert blinked in disbelief for a second. What did she say? Did he hear that correctly?

Before he could say anything, Laila had laid down on top of him. Her deadpan face was right in front of his. "No, you didn't hear wrong, Al. I just said I wanted to have sex."

"WHAT!?"

"Here, Al. Let me show you something good." Laila spoke. Her neutral expression changed to an impish yet earnest smile.

"Something good?" Albert parroted nervously.

Laila quickly whipped her body around, so now her rear was pointed straight into Albert's face. For a moment he gazed back, unperturbed until it hit him. It happened so fast that his delayed response was understandable. Before he knew any better, he was staring right up the demon girl's dress and at her butt.

"La-Laila! What the hell are you doing!?" Albert's breath caught in his throat, but he managed to get out a remark.

From above, Laila turned her upper body as far as she could to face her partner. That same sneaky but cute expression was still on her face. "Why are you so surprised, Al? I said that I wanted to have sex with you. I think you ought to know what that implies, or are you just a bit slow?"

"N-No. It's not that I don't get it! I just- I just-" Albert stammered as he found that simply making words was difficult in his predicament. "I never believed that you would suggest something like this. It isn't right for you to actually know about these things at your age! Even if you are a demon, you're still a kid!"

"Ahh?" Laila pondered. "Well, I guess you have a point. I suppose that this is a bit premature." She took Albert's side for a moment, only to swing back to her pace an instant later. "But Al, it's much better this way. This was the real purpose of my visit."

"L-Laila, it doesn't have to be now! We can wait until you're the right age!" Albert argued.

"Hmm? Al, we were playing pretend, weren't we? Did you really think that we could actually get married? I may have been playing seriously, but Al is the one who thinks that this is real." Laila countered.

"Wha!? How so!?" Albert asked defensively.

"Ufufufu... It's obvious." Laila's giggled. "Al, how long would you have to wait for my body to catch up to yours?"

"Ten years, maybe." Albert answered.

"Not exactly, but that's still a very long time, isn't it? Human world rules are so constraining." The demon girl lead on. "If I hadn't shown up to talk to you about this now, there is no doubt that you would have waited for me for that long. That's how good a partner you are. Al, ten years from here to then means nothing to a demon, but those are the years where you will be at your healthiest and strongest. It's the time that you should be spending with another human girl, falling in love and growing with her. It isn't right for you to waste that precious time staying loyal to me. So to prevent that, it is best to tell you now."

"Y-yeah, that does make some sense. B-but that doesn't explain why we have to do THIS!" Albert exclaimed.

"Oh, that? Fufu... This answer should be obvious too." Laila answered almost immediately. "Al, you're really insensitive, you know? Did you think for even a second that I wouldn't be hurt after I let you go? You are my one and only true partner. You were my most important friend during the Demon Battles. Even if we remain close after you find someone else, we will never have a chance to be THIS close ever again. I don't want any regrets. I don't want to look back and say 'I wish we had done it.' That's why it must be now. Before we end as a couple, I want to experience deep, sexual romance with Al just once!"

"Hey! Now that just sounds like you're only doing this for yourself!" Albert protested.

On top, Laila pouted. "That's a mean thing to say, Al. I always put you before anyone else, even myself. You won't come away with nothing. I'll make sure that you feel really good, too. I've read all about boys and how to make them feel good."

"You've read about this!?" Albert cried, halfway hysterical.

"Yes. From the sex books in the Makai Library." Laila answered proudly. "I've spent month after month, reading and researching what turns boys on. All just for Al!"

"Kids can just get their hands on them in there?"

"Uh, well, they were in the restricted area. But anyways, I know lots of different ways to play. Here's one."

"Wah!"

Laila gave her ass a good shake and drew Albert's eyes back to it. She adjusted her distance so that she wasn't too close or too far in order to give her partner a better view. "Notice anything, Al? I'll give you a hint: It's my panties."

Albert puzzled over what Laila said. His eyes ashamedly scanned her dainty underwear. They were pink, matching the color of her socks. For a moment, he was fixed on the cute moon prints on the left and right buttcheek until he came to it. It wasn't what was on the panties. It was the panties themselves. They were wrapped so tightly around Laila that her buttcheeks seemed to bulge against them, emphasizing their bouncy roundness. Not only that, Albert could also easily make out the creases and mound of her tiny snatch through them. Laila seemed to sense Albert's realization and smiled.

"Ah, it looks like you got it." Laila perked up. "These panties look real tight because I'm wearing one several sizes smaller than what I regularly wear. I also haven't changed them for the entire week I've spent with you. Just think, Al. Something this skin-tight has been hugging against my most private place for that long. It must have soaked up all of my naughty smell, my feelings and passion for Al."

"W-What? Laila why are you saying those strange dirty things? That was such a ridiculous line. Not to mention it felt like you were forcing yourself."

Laila giggled. "Oh? Did that seem too awkward?"

"What kind of normal person would say that overly descriptive, dirty stuff on the spot?"

Laila shrugged. "I thought that may have been out of place. That was what the adult books called 'Talking Dirty.' It's supposed to set the mood and get the other person roused up. It seemed important, so I've prepared some lines and rehearsed them in case they fit the occasion. I never had any real experience, so there might be some hits and misses. But anyways, do you like it?

Albert stared blankly. This was the equivalent of a child who is trying to impress others with fancy words that they learned. In this case, they were fancy lewd words.

However, this was no time to mentally reprimand her, as Laila suddenly scooted her rear all the way up to Albert's face. Before he could say anything, Laila's tightly wrapped snatch slammed against his nose. "Here, Al, smell."

"Mmph!" Albert's cry was muffled by the soft cushion of tender meat engulfing his nostrils. The surprise had knocked the air from his lungs, so he instinctual took a breath. With that breath, a terribly thick and pungent odor permeated his senses. The smell of Laila's crotch assaulted him. It was heavy and musky, yet somewhat intoxicating. Albert was practically drinking in a weeks-worth of her pheromones through his nose. It was a stink, no doubt, but it was not rancid at all. It was more like that of a sweet and sour perfume.

However, the airways were obstructed. Albert opened his mouth to exhale and draw in a fresh breath. Laila seemed to have predicted this and slapped Albert's mouth shut with her two hands. "Fufu. That's so uncool of you, Al. A lady is offering her most intimate place to you. You have no choice but to accept."

The impish little girl then straightened her back, so her weight was shifted to the center of attention. "Here, don't be modest. Help yourself." Laila truly emphasized her offer. Now her full weight was crushing her pussy against her beloved partner's nose. The hapless boy squirmed frantically, but it was all meaningless. A demon girl like Laila was hundreds of times stronger than a human like him. As embarrassing as it was, Albert had no way to oppose the little devil girl. Albert seemed resigned to this and inhaled through the only airway that was available. The scent came so much stronger with the pressure that Laila was applying. His exhaled through his only option, heating the cloth of the panties. Laila could be felt, trembling above, as if she got off on Albert's breath. He took in air and the odor comes richer still.

The lewd stench wasn't the only detail that he paid his mind to. The feeling and sensation on his face grew more apparent as he adjusted to the aroma. His demon partner's positioning seemed deliberate. Her delicate snatch had his nostrils pinched in her mons. On Albert's upper face, Laila rested her tender tush. Both of Laila's intimate places were amazingly soft, squishy, and warm. This would be a heavenly sensation to have his face wrapped by these wonderful marshmallow-like mounds. That is, if they weren't strangling the life out of him and forcing every breath that he takes to be filled with the smell of her vagina! This was somewhere between heaven and hell.

After smothering her groin against Albert's nose and nearly suffocating him for what felt like eternity, Laila finally relented and raised off of him. Albert quickly drew in an unobstructed breath of air as if it could have been his last. Seeing that his second came with the same ease, he assumed that he had been let off. When his senses caught up to him, his expression grew less than content as he spotted Laila now working on his pants.

"L-Laila! What are you- Ahh!"

"Ufufu. Al, you're holding back quite a monster in here. Your pants look ready to burst." The demon girl mused as she patted the tip of the sizable bulge in between his legs. She turned her head towards him, with impish delight in her eyes. "Did having your face sat on feel that good?"

Laila wasted no time in unzipping Albert's pants and freeing the beast. "Kyaa!" Almost literally a beast. His hard-on had become so stiff and rigid that as soon as the demon child released it, it sprung out and smacked her dead center in the face!

"Ahah. This guy must be raring to go. So this is Al's dick. It's bigger than I imagined, maybe as thick as my arm. It's sorta scary up close..." Laila swooned while Albert could see a damp spot that was growing in between her legs. Was she getting aroused just by looking at his penis? That was flattering in a strange sense- AH! Albert felt a sudden strong tug on his crotch.

"Heehee, Al, I didn't know that you had such a cute un-cut wiener. This foreskin is so stretchy." Laila emphasized by yanking it somewhat callously.

"Augh, Laila! Don't mess with that! That's sensitive!" Albert stammered.

"I know, Al. I like them better this way, in fact. I read that dicks like these tend to have THAT." She then hooked her fingers inside Albert's foreskin and peeled down. Albert gasped as the bare tip was assaulted by cool air. Meanwhile, Laila ogled at her prize. "Ah, yes. There it is. Al's smegma!"

"He-Hey, Laila, get away from that. It's filthy." Albert attempted to dissuade, but was outright ignored. The demon girl brought her face close to a light film that was caked underneath the glans. Curds that consist of Albert's oils, sweat, secreted hormones, and dried piss collected there. Laila took a deep sharp sniff, brazenly diving into a world of stink. "Howaa! Al's scent is so strong and manly. Haa, it smells like old fish and fermenting cheese. I'll burn it into my memory and never forget!"

"L-Laila…"

Laila swings around so that she was now facing Albert across from his pulsating manhood. She looked up at him with a sneaky yet loving smile. "If it bothers you, then I'll make your dick clean now. Here, sit up. In this position, you can see me suck on it, Al. Don't be shy. You want me to suck it, don't you?"

Albert clumsily raised his upper-body on his arms. A hand pushed forward in protest. "Whoa, whoa! Laila, stop! You're about to do something really dirty here! I don't need this, really!" He looked down and saw Laila had no intention of listening. She had descended onto the tip of his dick and planted a quick smooch. The contact was brief, but it flared up the lust in Albert's cock. Laila's eyes looked up and she smiled, bemused by how quickly her dear partner quieted down.

"I've been practicing my fellatio just for this. I think you'll love my technique."

"Y-You've practiced!? Don't tell me-"

"Oh? No, it's not what you think. I did it with some adult toys back at home. You're my first live experience. Won't that be special, Al?"

Laila's head goes back down and begins to work. Contrary to her enthusiasm, she starts slowly. The demon girl begins by lapping the base of Albert's cock before she drags her tongue along the length. When she reaches the tip, she punctuates with a kiss and sticks her tongue out and looking smugly at Albert as if to mock his abstinence. Then she descends and repeats. Her partner was in a huge bind. A victim of Laila's torturous teasing. With each cycle, Albert could feel his inhibitions erode. This was bad. Despite his morals, he found himself yearning. How he wanted to grab Laila's head, stop her next descent, and force her mouth onto his rock-hard shaft. This little demon girl was dragging him into her pace. Truly a precocious little lady.

Laila let out an impish giggle as she stopped. "Al, don't reign yourself in if it keeps you from having fun." How Laila sensed his emotional state so precisely perturbed him. Perhaps it was because of the bond that they share.

"What I'm saying is, stop thinking of me as a child and-" The little demoness paused, perhaps searching her vocabulary of lewd sayings. "-just see me as a cum-toilet to dump all your lust into!" She declared a little too proudly. That line seemed to strike a cord with Albert. His cock throbbed. So much that the demon girl was a bit shocked.

However, Albert wasn't ready to cave to his desire yet. There was still a scrap of sense within him. "Laila, you could get me in big trouble for this. Doing this with a kid-"

"If that still has you worried, you're wearing yourself out over nothing." Laila interrupted, slightly somber. "Illegal relationships with someone underaged? When we are finished, we won't have a relationship anymore. Laila will no longer exist in your life. And no one will know who you did it with if that person isn't there."

The demon girl paused and sniffled, but then she looked up and beamed. "The last thing I want to cause to you is trouble. I only want Al to be happy, so hurry up and say yes!"

Albert couldn't tell if Laila had him logically cornered or his rising carnal desires were clouding his thinking, but he let out a weak "Fine."

Laila stopped her mocking teasing. There was no dissatisfaction with the way he uttered the word. Just the thought of resignment was enough. "Cool, Al. That should be sufficient."

Without wasting time, the demon girl finally puts her mouth to work on Albert's glans as her tiny hands work on the shaft, giving immediate gratification to him. Albert could not help, but moan. He felt such intense liberation. It was as if all the walls around him came down. Meanwhile, Laila swirls her tongue around, swabbing her partner's accumulated smegma. The little demoness visibly jolts when her brain registers the taste of dick cheese. The flavor could only be described as sharp. It had such vivid saltiness and sourness. Not to mention, even when it was swallowed, an overpowering odor and aftertaste remained. The little demon girl's eyes began to water. Her mind was clouded and dizzy. Her head was full of the stink of Albert's dick. She read about smegma's smell and taste, but experiencing the real thing took her by surprise and nearly knocked her out. In the corner of the demon girl's eyes, she spots her partner who is sheepishly admiring her appearance. Laila was in a dreamlike daze, an empty look was in her eyes, and her mouth was pathetically perched on Albert's dick to support her body.

Coming to, Laila snapped awake and forced herself to continue. Her goal was to make Albert feel good, after all. She dove in once more, her tongue circling and hunting the cheesy chunks on her partner's dick. When the last of it was licked off, Laila got to work on her fellatio. Her tongue moved very deliberately. Take it slowly. Don't overshoot in one direction. Keep it pressed on and lick every nook and cranny. The more contact, the more pleasure that you give. For her first real experience, Laila was doing an amazing job. As if to confirm this, a salty, runny, clear goo was discharged from Albert's dick and into Laila's mouth. Laila tasted Albert's cowper, so she knew she was doing a good job. A tingling sensation pervaded Albert's loins. The caress of that smooth, slick, velvet tongue of Laila's sent electricity through his body.

And then, it got better. Laila pushed pass the glans and swallowed her beloved partner's cock, bringing it into her throat. Albert cried out in surprise, but he quickly settled down. He sighed contently as he took in the wonderful feeling that had been given to him. The sensation of Laila's mouth and throat. The warm, wet, molten goodness had him in a state of bliss. His eyes wander down to see Laila who was struggling to keep the monster inside her. As much as Albert was concerned for her safety, he could not help but think about how cute Laila looked, exerting herself. She was all the way down to the base, her cheeks were puffed, and her eyes were shut tightly. The single streak of a tear was visible on her face.

After a while, Laila finally pulled back for a breath of air. She coughed and spluttered as she inhaled irratically. Albert was about to ask if she needed help, but was stopped when he saw what Laila did next. A hand reached into her panties and another went to her nipple. Kneading the soft mound between her legs and pinching the nipple on her petite flat-chest, the little demoness began to full out masturbate in front of her partner! "Huooogh! Al! Your dick is so great! It makes my body so hot!"

Laila was getting impatient. After all, Albert got all of the attention. However, she had the decency to finish what she started. The demon girl swallowed Albert's meat pillar once again. This time, she was doing it hands-free. With her hands occupied with touching herself, Laila's head bobbed up and down alone on Albert's shaft. There was something very sexy about that to him. Laila looked so perverted and desperate, but above all, she looked less like a person and more like a personal sex toy. This was something that Albert really did not want to admit, but it was true. He was being turned on by the objectification of his demon girl.

Looks aside, Laila continues to astound Albert with her skill in handling dick. She moves her head up and down for short distances while near the base of her partner's cock, giving a great feel of her throat. When she pulls back to take a breath, her tongue works its magic on Albert's glans. She swirls it around three times, perfectly feeling every bit of it as she had become familiar with the shape and size of it. Then she dives back in. Sometimes, when coming out for air, Laila pulls all the way out to rub her creamy cheeks on the sides of the shaft. She plays with Albert's testicles by licking and sucking as well as planting dozens of kisses on them.

Assaulted by different types of pleasure at once, it was only a matter of time before…

"Argh! L-Laila, I can't hold it in!" Albert cried. Laila takes his warning seriously and pulls back to the tip. She didn't want an ejaculation at the bottom of her thoat. She wanted to taste Albert's semen. With little more stimulation, he empties at last. A surge of warm sticky goo rushes into Laila's mouth. The amount was not overwhelming like she had read, but it was enough to fill one mouthful. Albert heaved as he came down from his orgasm, only to gasp at Laila's next move. The demon girl started to suck his dick with incredible force. By doing so, she extracted the remaining cum from Albert's urethra like sucking through a straw. However, she made herself look like a complete fool. Her lips were so extended by the force of the suction, that she looked like an anteater. What an embarrassing face to make.

Laila's soft lips come off with a loud pop as she opens her mouth to show off the gift that he had left for her. The semen bubbled and frothed in her mouth as she flicked it around with her tongue. Then, she swallowed, relishing the feeling as it slowly traveled down her throat. "Hah, hah. That was yummy, Al. Thank you."

"Ye-Yeah. You're welcome." Albert responded awkwardly. The two took a moment to collect themselves before continuing.

"Puh. It's gone soft." Laila pouted as she poked Albert's deflated penis. She swings and jerks his limp dick around, trying to rouse it back to life, but to no avail. "I guess we can't help it. Humans can be pretty weak, sometimes. But that's alright. Now while we wait, I can have some fun too."

Laila's hands quickly travel down under her dress and pull off her dainty underwear. She walked backwards and sat on the floor with her legs spread in an inviting M-shape. Her pussy was now bare and completely visible to him. Her chest was swirling and hot. She felt such thrill by having Albert's eyes be on it. Her face was turning red.

"L-Laila."

"Al, please look. Please look at my most embarrassing place." The demon girl places her hands on opposite sides of her smooth hairless mons and pulls apart. With a wet sound, Laila's pink fissure was open to him. It was a very pretty sight. The shape of the flaps were slight and delicate. Everything was a fresh vivid pink color. It even glistened beautifully from her dripping vaginal secretions. Looking closer, Albert could see the seal of her virginity, her hymen. Laila's pussy looked absolutely pristine, but moreso, it looked appetizing, like some sweet dessert. Albert could feel himself begin to salivate.

"D-Do you like it, Al?"

"Y-Yeah. It's really cute and pretty."

Laila giggled at the compliment. "I'm sure most boys would say the same thing, but hearing it from Al makes it special. But Al, don't just stare. It's all yours. Please, eat your fill. Ravage me until you are satisfied."

The demoness pushed her dripping snatch out further, punctuating her generous offer. Albert obliged, drawing closer to the soaked opening. He drew in a slow breath and took in the light musky odor of it before he descended. Returning Laila's courteous greeting to his penis, Albert greeted Laila's quivering lower lips with a smooch before he dove in. A salty yet sweet flavor danced on his tongue. Laila threw back her head.

Albert had never had any experience, and he was quite ashamed that he could not repay Laila for her painstaking preparations. Only the commonly known hot spots: the clitoris and g-spot come to mind. It seemed cowardly to go down the tried and trusted route. His pride as a man wouldn't stand for it. Funny to say, as he had been dragged along by this devilish brat for the whole time.

But where should he begin? He could see Laila's tiny clitoris peeking out from its hood, and compared to it, nothing else really called out to him. Either way, idleness was worse. It was time to be his own pioneer into this matter. Albert turned his tongue on Laila's rosy petals. He flailed and licked aimlessly without any goal or objective, but to see what would come of it.

Laila hugged and pressed Albert's head into her groin. "Ah, yes. Just like that, Al. That's good."

Albert continued as he was. Every now and then, Laila's little body would shudder violently, so he knew he was doing something right. From her reactions, Albert was able to deduce Laila's sweet spots. He glazed his tongue across the lips of her labia, putting ample pressure on them. This seemed to please her, but not as much as when he carved into the creases in between those flaps. Laila choked on her own breath, perhaps never realizing such a pleasurable zone existed.

Another excellent spot that Albert came to recognize was the space of meat between Laila's clitoris and vaginal opening, the space with her urethra. Every time Albert licked that spot, he could feel Laila tremble violently around him. That was all the approval he needed. Switching back and forth from those places, Albert diligently brought Laila up. He also discovered that licking from side to side was more effective than licking up and down. His technique wasn't perfect, but it got the job done. Laila's folds quickly became soaked from arousal.

Above him, he could hear the whimpering of the demon girl. Laila gasped, not expecting that her partner could be this good. Her chest heaved and her face was scrunched in defiance. Albert smiled inwardly to himself. So Laila wasn't in complete control after all. Deciding that now was the best time, Albert targeted Laila's clitoris.

It was a fierce and sudden attack. Without leaving a moment for Laila to collect herself, Albert latched his lips onto her sensitive nub and sucked intensely until he pulled it right out of its hood. Now fully erect inside his mouth, Albert battered it mercilessly with his tongue. He even went as far as to lightly grind his front teeth on the top and underside.

"HAAH!? AL!?" Laila exclaimed as a tidal wave of pleasure suddenly hit her. A maelstrom of ecstasy churned and brewed in her loins. And from that storm, thunderbolts struck her brain, sending her on a light-headed blissful ascension. "Al! If you do that, I can't h-hold on!"

Albert smiled. The submissive feelings that Laila hid all surfaced at once. She squeaked and cried, helpless to his ministrations. All of her sounds were really cute. But Albert could only relish his feelings of conquest for so long before Laila's soft thighs clamped his head on reflex, seizing his movement. This put back into perspective just how strong she really was. Even an involuntary twitch from her could possibly injure him. Albert felt his ego take a hit.

"Kuu. Al, it's too good!" Laila squirmed above. Her arms drawn to her chest and her little hands cupped together. "I'm gonna cum! Please, drink it all! Drink straight from my honey pot!"

Fixed in position, Albert really had no other choice. He could feel she was near. Laila's pussy lips twitched and contracted as a sensation that felt like an urgency to pee overwhelmed her. Finally, when it was too much to hold back, the floodgates opened and Albert was washed away by a torrent of the demon child's girl-cum. It was somewhat viscous, salty, and sweet. He gulped down as much as he could. Whatever he missed splashed against his lips and dripped down his chin. After some time, Laila stopped. She released her partner and he could back away to see her dazed and refreshed expression and her cunt, still twitching from the aftermath of her explosive orgasm, was soaked with her oozing syrup.

"Wow, you were good, Al." Laila panted.

"Yeah, thanks. But watch your strength. You could have killed me."

"Ah. Sorry. I'll be careful next time."

Laila gingerly got back up and walked excitedly towards Albert. "But now, Al should be ready to go again, right?" Without heeding Albert's protesting gestures, Laila assertively dove in between his legs, only to be disappointed at the limp noodle staring back.

"Buu… Al, what's the big idea? Shouldn't you at least be just a bit stiff after eating me out? This is pretty rude."

"Give me a break. Just wait a bit longer. I'm only human!"

Laila puffed her cheeks. "I don't want to wait. We only have so little time to do everything. We can't stall because you can't keep up." Her hand reached into a pocket in her dress. A glint of sinister intent was present in her eyes. "I guess I have no choice but to use it."

Wait, use what? Albert tensed up at what Laila had in store. In her hand, she produced a small glass bottle filled with round white pills. She uncorked the container and let a single tablet roll onto her palm. Without any delay, she strode over to Albert and cupped her hand along with the pill over his mouth. "Here, Al. Swallow this, please." She spoke a little too sweetly.

It wasn't a humble request, but more of an order. Laila had her hand firmly pressed against his mouth until he obliged.

"L-Laila, what was that!?" Albert coughed from the pill going down so abruptly. Panicking from ingesting an unknown substance, he clasped Laila's shoulders and tried to shake the answer from her. However, he stopped when a surge of heat shot through his body. Laila did not need to say a thing. She just smiled innocently as the medicine took effect.

At first, the inner heat had Albert in a daze, but after a few moments he snapped back, completely reinvigorated as if he stepped from a sauna. He was now awake and his stamina was restored. He felt something shoot up between his loins. His penis sprung back up and became hard and erect. However, this time something was different. It grew to a monstrous size, well beyond its normal limit. So much that the skin around it was stretched uncomfortably. Albert literally felt the blood drain from his body to feed that beast. He even felt his testicles twitch and squirm. They were overclocked, producing so much semen that it needed more room than his balls could contain and dripped from the tip of his dick.

"Oh wow. It worked perfectly." Laila said in admiration.

Albert could only sputter in consternation. "L-L-Laila, what the hell is this!?"

"Do you like it, Al? This is a special drug made from a plant that is only found in Makai. It boosts your arousal and sexual endurance. I read about it in the library and thought it might be useful to try it out. I guess I was right." Laila explained.

"Did you even know if it would work or not? What if something went wrong!?"

"Oh? Not to worry. I tested it many times back at home." Laila casually dismissed.

Albert was incredulous. "You did what!?"

"Yeah, on the demon boys back at home. I slipped it into their food or drink if they weren't looking." Laila elaborated. "From all the results, it worked just fine, so don't worry, Al. I would never use anything untested on you."

"Wait! Wait! You used your friends as guinea pigs for this!?"

"Eh!? Ah!" The misdeed suddenly occurred to the demon girl. "N-No problem. I never used too much on them. Y-Yes of course. I made sure of that."

"Ah, well good to know… But this is practically a steroid! Aren't you afraid of the side-effects!? And the withdrawal symptoms!? This could give me erectile dysfunction!"

"It's okay, Al." Laila interrupted him by cradling his massive member with her soft little hands. The sensation quieted him immediately. "I would never let that happen. Er, but in the worst case, I can just have Tio heal it."

Albert wasn't convinced, but Laila was tired of arguing with him. He opened his mouth to protest further, but the demoness undermined him by fiercely rubbing his glans. With how receptive his pulsating dick had become from the drug, he was left addled from the pleasure. His sight literally whited out. It hit him so suddenly, that his brain instantly gave the signal and he blasted off within seconds of the teasing. But that wasn't the end of it. The what was more important was what he didn't feel. The rise in fatigue and deflate of zeal and sexual interest, things that normally followed after an ejaculation, were absent. Instead, Albert's dick stood erect and ready for more action.

He heard a tiny cry of surprise over his grunting and when he came to, he saw Laila recovering from a slight shock. Her face was covered with thick chunky white ropes of semen.

"W-Wow. It works really well. You came so easily, and you're still hard. Just like the book said."

"L-Laila…"

Laila scraped some of the gunk from her cheek and showed it to Albert. "Look, Al. See how thick and sticky your cum is? Even if you saved up for months, your ejaculations would never get this dense. It's all thanks to the medicine. I'd really hate to get any of this in my eyes. Come to think of it, my clothes could get pretty messed up too."

Without a second thought, Laila grabbed her dress by the collar and pulled up. She dragged her single one piece over and off from her head, leaving herself completely naked. Albert could not help but stare. He felt somewhat guilty. It can't be right that Laila's small prepubescent body was having an effect on him. There was something about that slightly thick and curveless form that got his attention. Not to mention her tiny pink nipples, each without the smallest hint of a mound underneath. He withheld his feelings, but his body did not. Without even being touched, he came again. A white streak jetted over Laila's shoulder, narrowly missing her head.

Laila blinked in disbelief, looking as if she had grazed a bullet. "Yeesh, Al. That's kinda dangerous. Did you really cum without being touched? Did you get excited from seeing my naked underaged body? Fufufu, Al is a total pervert!"

Albert could not deny it. His little demon girl was too much. Her looks and her mannerisms, there was nothing not to like about this precocious, impish, little lady. As he was lost in thought, Laila approached and embraced his cock against her flat chest. "Don't worry. If you like my body, then we'll play with it. Fufu. Al, have you ever heard of sumata? It's a type of non-penetration play. I heard it's popular in Kiyomaro's country. It's when I get you to cum by only rubbing against your dick with my body. I practiced this a fair deal at home, so I hope it'll feel good."

The demon girl motioned for Albert to lie down. When he did, she clambered on his meat pillar. It was pushed slightly towards his body as she reclined on its underside. Having becoming nearly the length of Laila's torso, her grip on it was more of a hug. "Ufu. It feels so hot, Al. It's burning up."

Perhaps it was the drug, because Albert was feeling more aware of the subtle things than normal. He could feel every inch of Laila's supple body from her dripping folds at the base, her soft slightly pronounced belly on the shaft, and creamy flat chest at the tip. She only needed to rub her body against his prick for mere seconds before he blasted again. This shot hit Laila's chin and scattered like a sprinkler from the point of impact. Laila hugged Albert's spurting dong close and pulled it backwards like a lever. The adjustment of her angle allowed most of the gloppy semen to dribble down and soak her petite body.

After it was finished, Laila pushed back and smiled down on her partner. She was messier than ever, but her eager expression told too clearly that she did not care. "Fufu. Isn't this great, Al? We can do sumata and bukkake at the same time. I trust you know what that is."

"L-Laila…"

Albert could not say any more before he was dragged back into an unrelenting maelstrom of sexual bliss. Laila continued as she had before, rubbing her body on the underside of Albert's dick. This time with more powerful results. She sometimes flicked her hardened nipples across and kneaded against the shaft. The slimy spunk coating her body also added to the sensation. Another orgasm hit Albert all too soon and Laila was showered again.

"That's right, Al. Now let's do it like this." By now Albert should be limp and exhausted, but thanks Laila's medicine, he could defy his normal human limitations. Albert was still stiff and his libido was blazing, wanting to be acted upon. Laila gladly did so. This time, she treated him to something better than before. She laid back and thrusted out her lower body. She moved forward until her pussy touched the bottom of his shaft, but that wasn't the end of it. Laila then clamped her legs around Albert's dick and held tight. Now his cock was wrapped in a vice between her drooling snatch and two tender thighs.

"This should feel good for both of us, Al. If I could just have some cooperation-"

Unconsciously, Albert began thrusting upwards without warning. His body demanded satisfaction. Laila gasped when the hot rigid length shot up, but kept the pressure on Albert's cock. With this setup, Albert could enjoy squeezing his cock through the super tight space between Laila's thighs while grinding against her pussy.

"Oh. God. Laila, this is too much!"

"Keep going, Al. You can handle it."

The friction felt amazing on her crotch, but it was leagues different for Albert. Under the effects of the drug, he came within the intervals of several thrusts. Laila kept a cool head as she was brought up while Albert reached orgasm again and again. She made Albert squirm until he could get her to reach her own peak. When it finally happened, Laila immediately released her hold on him and stood over his latest eruption. Having her cunt sprayed by Albert's hot sticky semen ignited her own orgasm and she came against his.

"We're not finished yet, Al. Here. Let's do this."

Though free, Albert's reprieve didn't last long as he felt Laila get back to work on him. He craned his neck to see what she had in store, but choked as he was treated to a sexy sight. Stepping backwards and putting her partner's dick between them again, Laila had turned her back to him. She spread her legs wide and squatted down, dividing her ass and enveloping his shaft with it. Laila proceeded to give him a buttjob with her jiggly round tush. Albert came from just seeing it in action. Laila whipped her ass up and down with amazing fervor. Her wiggling pudding-like rear dragged and tossed against the inertia. Gripped and abrased by her soft squishy buttocks, Albert's dick blasted off countless times, and from her low frog-like stance, Laila could see the copious amounts catapult over her head.

She had a good time as well, rubbing down her pussy and anus against his shaft. Like before, she decided to use her next climax as a marker for when to stop. Slowly, she felt the tension rise in between her legs like an airplane rising off of a ramp. On the other side, Albert was the opposite. With each swipe of Laila's ass, he was like a rocket blasting high into space. With his head beyond the clouds, all he could do was lay back and let her finish. Eventually, he felt her body quiver and tense. Laila sprayed against his shaft as her body relaxed. She laid sprawled on Albert's thighs, ungracefully with her ass in the air, spent for the time.

"Haah, haah. How was that, Al? Did that feel good? Ah? Are you still there?"

His vision returning from his latest white-out, Albert pushed himself up in consternation. "H-Holy crap, Laila. Take it easy. Even if my body can keep up, doesn't mean that this couldn't put a strain on anything else! Think about what this is doing to my mental health!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. But I guess you could use a break. I need to catch my breath too. Not to mention, I should probably clean this cum off before it curds up on my body." Laila promptly crawled off and got to her feet. She then dashed off to the bathroom to wash herself, leaving Albert alone with a moment to gather his wits.

For the time, he was spared, but this small reprieve would only last until Laila was no longer tired. He really wasn't liking this turn of events, either. She was pulling him along since the beginning, but after forcing him to ingest that crazy pill, he was completely at her mercy. He couldn't really call what she was doing to him bullying. The sting of the situation really came from being outsmarted by her and fiddled with like he was one of her toys and there was no way out. Unless-

From the corner of his eye, Albert spotted something on the floor. He crawled over to get a closer look and found that it was the bottle containing the medicine that Laila made. There was still a huge amount of pills left inside. With that many, did she intend to use them all on him? But after pushing that scary thought aside he took time to think on what he could do with this. If he could just somehow trick Laila into taking one he could even the playing field. It was a bit of a longshot, but it seemed like the only way to get back at her. The question was how to do it.

Albert played with some ideas in his head, but couldn't formulate anything before Laila strolled back into the room, more or less clean. Shocked from her disturbing his thought process, he quickly hid a pill in his mouth and stuck with the plan he felt was the most thoroughly baked.

"Laila!" He greeted her sudden return with a little too much force. The demon girl was taken aback.

"Whoa. What's up, Al? I thought you needed some rest. Are you good to go so soon?"

Albert cursed his shaky nerves, but he couldn't take that back now. He just had to roll with it. "Y-You know, Laila, we've been in such a hurry to do all of this dirty stuff, that we haven't slowed down to even share a kiss yet."

Albert held his breath, hoping that he didn't look or sound too suspicious, but Laila's usual placid and cool expression was difficult to read. Albert tried to keep calm, but he could feel his face turning red from her stare. For the next few moments, he was torn by the agony of suspense. That is, until Laila finally answered.

"Ah, how rude of me. You're right, Al." She agreed. "I forgot that we never kissed."

Laila walked up to Albert and pointed her face up at him. She stood on her tiptoes, closed her eyes, and slightly puckered her lips. "Go ahead, kiss me, Al." Laila said. Her face was so trusting, it was almost angelic.

Albert hesitated. This was going too smoothly. Did she know something was up, and this was one of her tricks? But the opportunity was there. He believed he could handle anything she could cook up, so he obliged. Albert went down and kissed Laila's small lips. He held her close and locked hard with them. Laila returned the sentiment by kissing him back. After fiercely devouring eachother's lips, Albert pulled back for a breath. Laila gasped for air, but she remained poised for his inevitable return. When Albert and her kissed again, this time, they shared saliva. His tongue penetrated her lips and entered her mouth. Laila welcomed him in as her tongue warmly greeted his. She moaned into him while they licked at eachother and mixed their spit.

Laila seemed to be enjoying this. However, Albert's pulse was racing. Now was dangerous. If Laila even so much as brushes her tongue against the pill that Albert concealed in his mouth, his ruse would be discovered. Whether Laila suspected him or not, it was now or never. When Laila's tongue retreated, Albert moved the pill onto his and then curled his tongue into the shape of a tube. He pushed into Laila slowly as to not alert her. Then, when he knew her tongue was out of the way, he gave one abrupt puff of air and launched the pill. It collided with the back of her throat and bounced from the target, but a rush of saliva goaded Laila to swallow and she did, not suspecting anything before it was too late.

The demon girl's eyes whipped open and she pulled away, gagging and sputtering. Albert, predicting this reaction, let her go.

"A-Al, what the heck was that?" Laila spoke with a tinge of panic in her voice.

Albert almost didn't hear what she said because the wave of relief from his success left him warm and numb. Still, he managed a response. "You really can't tell, Laila? That was just a taste of your own medicine."

Upon hearing, Laila turned pale. "Oh no no no! You didn't! Al, I can't eat that! I don't know what could happen!"

"Hey, hey. I thought you said that you tested it. Don't tell me that was a lie." Albert responded, slightly indignant.

"No! I only tested this drug on boys! I don't know how it effects girls!" Laila elaborated, still shaking. Her face turned red as the medicine began to work.

"O-Oh. I see your point."

The little demon girl could only hug herself and brace for the medicine's yet to be discovered effects. Albert looked on, half ready to help and half out of morbid curiosity. Laila's small body felt the same sensations that Albert felt after first ingesting the pill. She was feverish and dizzy, but it quickly subsided, leaving her refreshed and her senses crystal clear. With her new acute self-consciousness, the heat and desire that pooled into her loins felt all too overpowering. Then, she felt it. The warm ooze that was crawling down her thighs. Her pussy overproduced its vaginal fluids and now they spilled out in a slow constant stream. The sensation was beyond conventional limits. Laila felt something akin to the primal satisfaction of passing water, but the sensation continued indefinitely. To Laila's embarrassment, she enjoyed this feeling of perpetual urination. Finally, the last thing affected was her clitoris. She felt it throb and twitch with each beat of her heart. Without warning, it rapidly engorged to a length of three inches, which was a considerable size proportional to the demon girl's body.

Laila fell on her butt, disoriented from her transformation. "W-What happened to me. What's this thing between my legs!?"

Albert exhaled a sigh of half-relief and half-disappointment. "Oh? That was all? That wasn't too bad."

Contrary to Albert's detached attitude, Laila was terrified. She looked up to him with begging eyes. "A-Al! This gross thing sprouted out above my pussy! It looks like… It looks like a…"

"Dick?" He finished for her. "Yeah, girls sorta have those."

"Girls don't have dicks!" Laila objected a bit too fiercely. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. "T-That pill messed up my body!"

"You don't know for sure, do you?"

"Ah? Well… Not really…"

"Then get ready for a quick crash course!" Albert announced. Laila blinked in disbelief. When did Her partner don that labcoat? When did he pull up that whiteboard? How could he draw the diagrams for the male and female genitalia at such blinding speed? Was this just a visual metaphor for his teaching of her?

"Now, eyes up front!" Albert smacked the board with a teacher's pointing tool. Laila jolted to attention and sat up at her desk. Wait, when was she at a desk? "As you can see, male and female genitals may look vastly different, but there are two striking similarities. The ovaries and testicles. The penis and clitoris. Surely this cannot be coincidence. There is a reason for this. Hm? Yes, Laila?"

Albert responded to Laila's feebly raised hand. "Um… May I go to the nurse… or something… I think I'm seeing things…"

"Nonsense! You look perfectly healthy to me. And for interrupting my lecture, you get detention, young lady." Albert reprimanded as Laila sank back into her seat. "Now, the reason for the similarities and differences in male and female genitalia can easily be explained. Pound for pound, each are the same. They are just arranged differently. How does this happen?"

The imaginary classroom was silent until Laila got what was hinted. "O-Oh, you want me to answer? Umm, I can't really tell."

"Not prepared for class are we? Double detention." Albert scolded. "All people begin as female because they have a lone X-chromosome. It is the second chromosome that causes the change. Receiving another X-chromosome, the person remains female. Receiving a Y-chromosome, the person becomes male. The ovaries migrate outward and are sealed by the vaginal flaps. They become the scrotum and testicles. Now this one is relevant to you. The clitoris elongates and becomes the penis."

"Oh! That makes sense!" Laila pipes up.

"Yes. That is the scientific reasoning why your clitoris has extended due to your medicine. The drug that targets and grows the penis on the male body would do so for the female equivalent."

"I get it now! So there's nothing to worry about." Laila sighed in relief.

"Oh? Do you really think so?" Albert's eyes narrow maliciously. The imaginary classroom dissipated and Laila was faced by her fuming partner. "You don't think you have any other problems on your hands?"

Albert's shadow loomed menacingly of Laila's dumbfounded face. "Umm, are you mad at me?"

"Oh? You noticed? After you teased me this whole time? You really are a smart little girl." Albert slowly closed in.

Laila scrambled backwards. "Al, wait! I was just playing!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I played a bit with you, right?" Albert's hand shot out towards Laila's pussy. Desperately, she tried to hold him back by pushing away at his forearm, but she was too late. Her partner had her enlarged clitoris pinched between his fingers. Ignoring her pleading and head shaking, he rolled it ever so slightly.

"HOUGYOU!" A wave of pleasure crashed against Laila's loins. Her head tossed back and her eyes rolled back as she uttered a garbled cry mixed with despair and euphoria. The dribble from her cunt became a downpour as she sprayed the carpet with a jet of her girl-cum. It was an orgasm so powerful that the demon girl felt all the strength in her body recede. Her grip on Albert's forearm loosened and her resistance melted away.

Albert took this opportunity to scoop Laila's helpless limp body into his arms. He walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down with the spasming girl on his lap with her back to him. Laila's little cunt twitched and sprayed erratically as she came down from her explosive orgasm. Enough of her sense returned for her to piece together what was happening. In a desperate act of defiance, she snapped her legs shut to protect her pussy. This would have normally worked, but she couldn't hide her large hard clit from her partner. With quick sharp tug on her girl erection-

"HIIIGYAA!" Laila's legs instantly fall open and leave her squirting privates completely exposed. It became a repeat of before. Albert waited patiently for her to calm down before speaking to her.

Laila gasped for breath. "A-A-Al, this is crazy! It feels so weird when you touch that!"

"Oh? Don't you know anything about a girl's private parts? You learned so much about men, but you haven't studied girls?"

"Al… Al is not a girl. Why would I need to study about how to make girls feel good, when Al is a man?"

"Oh?" Albert smiled mischievously. "Then let me show you how good this can make girls feel."

Albert extended his arm forward until it was at the side of Laila's throbbing clit. His index finger was coiled behind his thumb. He made sure Laila could see what he was about to do.

"Ah! Al! Don't-" Laila begged, but her partner did it as soon as she noticed. One hard flick at the tip of her clitoris.

"NHOOOOOO!" She felt as though a thunderbolt had struck her groin. The electricity from it quickly spread to all corners of her being. Laila's body went completely lax and what animated her were the pure electrical jolts of ecstasy. The demoness shuddered violently. Her face contorted and snot dribbled from her nostrils. Her pussy went into a stronger blast off than before. She came for nearly half a minute without stop. Albert got an idea and lifted both her her legs up and hoisted her by them. Laila could not fight back as Albert held her in a very humiliating pose. Her pussy was spread wide open and she hung against his grip with the strain of gravity all on her spazzing groin. She could only cry and cum until her climax subsided. When it finally did, he sat her back down on his lap.

"Oh? You don't want to cum?" Albert whispered in her ear. "Fine. We'll play a different game."

Albert's hands moved unopposed. He kneaded and stroked the demon girl's clit as gently as he could so as not to stimulate a violent response. This resulted in the force of her spray flaring up and settling down. All the while, Laila's little hands were cupped on the back of both of Albert's hands. Of course, she couldn't do anything to resist him. It was just a timid sign, letting him know that she was scared. Quite honestly, it just made him even more willing to tease her.

"Hah! Look at this pitiful fake dick. It's so tiny and pathetic. It's no match for a real cock." Albert playfully jeered. It was just an offhand remark, but he felt Laila's clit throb in his fingers after uttering those words. So she liked the verbal abuse.

"Hyaa! Kyaa! Al, don't say such mean things." Laila cutely protested.

"Don't worry, at least Laila's pussy looks nice. I'll give it some attention too." Albert began to alternate between Laila's twitching clit and wet hole. His fingers focused on the inflamed lips of Laila's pussy. He rubbed in quick circles all around the vulva, eliciting a rise of juice from the hole in the center. His fingers collected a good amount while down there. Albert then returned upwards and smeared the warm goop all over Laila's girl-cock. The slick slipperiness allowed Albert's fingers to glide on it with ease. He began to stroke Laila's clitoris as he would a normal penis. The sensation was incredible to the demoness. Then, he would go back down and start over. He continued this pattern for a quite a while.

After several minutes of teasing, Albert noticed a change in Laila's behavior. He could feel her bucking against his fingers whenever he fondled her privates, adding pressure to each knead. Not only that. She was quiet and didn't utter a single word or sound of objection. Her motions were all to facilitate his administrations to her. It was easy to pick up on her. Perhaps it was because they were partners? Albert smiled. So she really wanted this. "Ah? Have you changed our mind?"

Laila looked alarmed at how easily she was found out. Albert took that as his queue to stop. Laila became a trembling mess. "A-Al, please don't tease! I didn't mean what I said before. I'm so horny now! I need to cum!" She begged with tearful eyes.

"Calm down, calm down. It's not like I would leave you like this. I just wanted a confession." Albert reassured. "Looks like you really want it. Then I'll make you feel really good."

Albert vigorously jammed his fingers into the demon girl's dribbling pussy. The result was an expected cry and sudden gush of vaginal fluid. Of course, that wasn't the end of it. He then stirred his fingers with amazing fervor. Laila spazzed in his lap again, finally getting the relief that she wanted. He kept going until he was sure she was placated for the moment. Albert hooked his fingers and pointed them to the ceiling of Laila's vagina. The demon girl perked up in fear. Then, he began scratching up to it. A dangerous spot. Albert pressed against the bumpy flesh on the roof of Laila's pussy, right behind the clitoris. The g-spot. Laila exploded. Her consciousness teetered on the edge as she blasted off harder than before. Her vagina clamped down on her partner's fingers and every muscle in her body tensed to the utmost. She transformed into a thrashing electric doll, consumed in a sea of pleasure. She felt the impossible pleasure of many consecutive orgasms.

"GOOUGH! AL! STOP! I'LL GO CRAZY!"

"You're a demon. You're made out of tougher stuff than me. You'll be fine."

Laila, clinging to whatever sense remained, desperately tried to push herself up and escape, and each time failing. With each failure, she slipped and fell with all of her weight crushing her pussy onto Albert's fingers. This continued for a good five minutes. After that, Albert finally released Laila's limp body. The demon girl fell to the bed and scampered as far away from her partner as she could. She collapsed, leaving her ass in the air and her little hands clutching her abused tingling pussy. Albert could hear sobbing. Maybe he was a little too rough with her?

"H-Hey, Laila, are you okay? Maybe that was a bit too much? I'm sorry I got carried away there." He sheepishly apologized. After what he did, the sentiment felt cheap.

However, Laila sat and faced him. As expected, her face was tear-streaked. She trembled as she spoke hysterically. "B-B-B-Being molested b-by Al while I'm t-totally helpless… I suppose I only have one ch-chance to do that too…"

"L-Laila…" Albert sighed. He took it that she had accepted what had happened and moved on. He wiped her face with his sleeve and both of them took some time to rest before the next round.

After calming down, Laila broke their little respite. "Al, we've both imposed on each other. Now, why don't we meet each other in the middle?" The demon girl spread open her legs. With her hands, she pulled apart the lips of her drooling underaged cunt.

"Hurry. Stick it inside me, Al. My first time, I'll give my first time to Al." She breathed.

"Laila…" His eyes, fixated on Laila's sopping pussy, Albert moved in on her. His raging boner ached at the sight of it. He embraced her for a moment and she returned it before laying down. Albert then grabbed his dick by the base and slapped it down onto Laila's awaiting snatch. The demon girl shuddered underneath. He rubbed his glans against her pussy, relishing the thrill of anticipation before he adjusted the angle and prepared to skewer her.

"Alright, Laila. Are you rea-" Albert was prepared to go through, but was stopped when Laila got back up.

"Wait, wait, Al. Are we seriously going to do this in the missionary position? That's way too boring! Here, this should be more fun."

Laila brought her legs up and then folded them down towards her torso as she laid on her back. With her arms, she grabbed her own ankles and locked her legs in place. The result was an unbelievibly sexy pose. Albert gulped as he looked at it. With her legs pulled back, Laila's ass and pussy were thrusted far out. One didn't need experience reading body language to understand that this vulgar pose demanded immediate copulation.

"How's this, Al?" Laila's spoke straight, but her face was burning red from embarrassment. "You can climb over me and stick it in by squatting down. This is called the 'Mating Press.' It's very popular nowadays."

Albert gave a wry smile. Understanding so many sexual terms. Laila was too precocious for her own good. Well, there was nothing to do but go along. He crawled over Laila and poised his cock over her pussy. She released her legs as now he was on top of her. They caught on his torso and pushed away on him, preventing him from descending. However, the repulsion was only similar to that of weak spring. He could confortably rest on them and push against them. Albert began to feel awkward in his position too. In order to mount her, his own ass and cock were pushed far out too. This pose seemed so bold and animalistic, but Albert could feel the heat rising from Laila's cunt on his dick. From the demon girl's perspective, she could see Albert's monstrously thick phallus looming just over her tiny pussy. She smiled a slight crooked smile. Her heart beat rapidly. Would it even fit? Without delaying any longer, her partner plunged.

Albert did not enter at first. He collided. The sheer size difference was too obvious. His hard-on already met considerable resistance against Laila's entrance. It took quite a bit of effort to wrench his cockhead into the opening with premature discharges from both. Laila gritted her teeth from the sharp pain of having her hymen torn, but signaled Albert to continue. Surprisingly, the rest came easy. Despite the length and girth of his monstrous cock, the sheer wetness of Laila's pussy allowed the rest to slide inside in one movement. Laila saw her pussy gobble Albert's massive penis and could only feel the intense tingling pain of next having her cervix penetrated for a moment before she threw back her head and whited out. Albert felt his loins being engulfed by Laila's tight and sticky cavern. Both of them unleashed a shameless cry as they both came due to the increased sensitivity from the drug. Albert immediately dumped his seed into Laila as Laila's pussy clamped tightly around the invading cock and exploded all around. After coming back to his senses, Albert feared he might have sheathed it too far. Now his glans were poking the very back wall of her womb.

"Al, just go full force! Don't hesitate!" Laila assertively commanded from underneath. Funny, given her compromising position. A tiny girl sticking out her ass and pussy, pinned down by a huge prick. The shape of it was even visible as a bulge on her abdomen. But if Laila wanted it, he would happily comply.

The inside of Laila's pussy was unreal to Albert. She was ridiculously tight. So much that it was practically crushing his dick. However, it was also so slick and wet inside so Albert could move without being too hindered. It was the best of both worlds as he soon learned when he pumped again.

"HOUUGH!"

"AH! AL!"

With the intense pressure and swift movement, Laila's vagina brushed so strongly against Albert's shaft that he had cum twice. One from pulling out, and the other from thrusting back inside.

"M-M-More, Al! K-Keep going!" Laila ordered from below. Judging from her shaky voice and trembling body, she had just gone through a similar experience to Albert, but was more than willing to continue.

Albert obliged, fully commiting to a brisk and steady pace, sending them both far past the stars. The room was filled with their carnal cries and moans accompanied by the lewd sloppy sounds of their sex juices churning inside Laila's soaked hole. With every stroke, the two of them climaxed. Albert planted a new load of his hot seed inside Laila every second while, at the same time, forcing it to jet out from the small spaces of Laila's opening around his dick when he pressed down. With Laila's walls so tightly wrapped around him and the drug affecting his senses, he could feel his partner's insides to the finest detail. He could savor every single bump and groove of Laila's fleshy tunnel as he thrusted in and out. Albert had never felt anything like it let alone believe it was possible.

Underneath, Laila was struggling to keep it together, but it was obvious she was cracking. With her arms folded timidly at each side of her torso, she looked like a submissive dog. So many sensations attacked her all at once. The hot and itchy feeling of being stretched so far, the pain and pleasure of Albert boring inside, the paralyzing jolt of her cervix being penetrated, the wind knocked out of her when he hit the very back of her insides, the feeling of Albert's pubic hair brushing her sensitive clitoris when he sheathed it all the way, the bloated and filthy feeling of being filled by his cum, and the immense relief when he pulled back, only to start again. All the while, she was climaxing at every second. With every thrust of his cock inside her quivering vagina, they were achieving the final result of a regular sex session within mere seconds!

Laila felt a dirty sense of accomplishment. This was what it all led up to. This was what she wanted for him. All of the time that could have been their's would be spent now. Laila would give him his entire lifetime of sex with her in this small time they had now. How many times would she need to make him cum to equal to that? She was sure that it would be until his soul was completely satisfied-

"LAILA!"

"Eek!" Laila was taken by surprise when she saw her partner's chest descend towards her. Albert had become too enraptured to support himself so he laid on top of the demon girl and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug with her legs folded against his body. "J-Jeez, Al. You should see yourself. You look so pitiful."

Albert, with his body now completely pressed against Laila's, continued to thrust. In this new adjustment, he raised and slapped down solely his ass to move his dick in and out of Laila's hot, wet snatch. All the while, he desperately clung onto Laila while calling out her name again and again. Now, he looked more animal than human.

"Laila! Laila! I can't stop! I can't stop moving! I can't stop cumming!"

"Kyaa! Al!"

Albert was in overdrive. He moved his hips so quickly that they were nearly a blur. His tremendous hard-on looked as though it disappeared everytime he went down, with how absolutely hard he was hammering it into Laila's cove. He was desperate. Laila was desperate. This was the peak, and they needed to stay on top. With Albert's jackhammering speed and the drug effects, the two transcended the trivalities, the irrelevant things in the world. In this pose, at this speed, all that mattered was Albert's thick cock smashing into Laila's tiny coosh. Slamming, thrusting as fast as he can to make them both feel as good as possible. If he relented for even a second, it would be a time where they wouldn't be feeling their best. This was the apex, and anything beneath it was a waste of time.

Below, Laila looked quite pathetic as well. Her tongue hung out limply, mouth frothing, and her eyes rolled up. She called his name in a slur as that was all she could manage. But she was content. They would go out with the biggest bang possible. Another orgasm hit hard. Then another. Then another. Then many more. They had lost count of how many, but it would be as many as their bodies would allow.

"Laila! I'm cumming again!"

"M-Me too! Me too, Al!"

…

…

…

Albert and Laila lay side-by-side on Albert's bed. Her little hand held his. Deeply breathing and haggard beyond belief, the two bathed in the glow of their aftersex. Both of their naked bodies were illuminated beautifully by moonlight. The drug had finally worn off, but both of their genitals still tingled from the wild session they had.

Laila rolled over and nuzzled her partner's neck. "Thank you, Al. Thank you for everything. That was the best I ever felt in my life."

Albert moved his arms and held her naked body close. She felt so soft and warm. He loved this intimate flesh on flesh contact. "Same here. I'm glad you went through all the trouble of convincing me. What the hell was I thinking, going against THIS? I must have been the biggest idiot in the world."

Laila giggled. "You're welcome. Now we truly have no regrets."

"L-Laila."

Laila rolled over on top. "This is it, Al. This is where we finally end. You must forget about me. You must find someone else. A nice human girl. You can do it. You're a wonderful person. Promise me."

"Alright. Alright. Jeez, I'm being lectured by a kid." Albert sneered.

"Fufu. Thanks, Al. Let's end on a happy note." Laila snuggled closely. "Let's sleep one last time together, like this. When you wake up, I'll be gone, so let's enjoy while we can."

Laila smiled peacefully. Her eyes slowly closed. She was ready to slumber against the warm body of her partner-

But he wasn't there.

"Huh? Al?" Laila perked up, perplexed.

Albert sat up beside her, looking questionable. "Laila, we were just taking a break, weren't we? We're not finished yet."

"Al, what are you implying?"

"There are still many dirty things I still want to do with you! Our time together doesn't end until sunrise, right? Let's screw eachother until morning!"

Laila stammered. "N-No way! Al, you're supposed to forget about me! Are you already breaking the promise you just made me!?"

Albert put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Let's just get to sleep. But can I just have one last kiss?"

"Okay, Al. Just one." Laila crawled over and gently pressed her lips to his. Slowly, they deepened it. They cherished it while it lasted. This would be the last one.

Suddenly, Laila's eyes snapped open. Something had been forced down her throat. She coughed and pulled back. Across from her, Albert smiled innocently.

"D-Damn, Al. That's cheating." Heat began to rise in Laila's body. She knew where this was going.

Meanwhile, Albert crawled menacingly toward her. "Now, where were we? I know, how about we try doing it doggystyle? Then we can do some anal. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll fit. Oh! And maybe some bondage play. Laila, you look like the type to enjoy that sort of stuff. Oh, all the time we have…"

"Hii! H-Help me…" Laila looked absolutely terrified as Albert's shadow casted upon her.

…

…

…

"I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I hope you're not mad." Laila returned to Makai as scheduled. The next demon scheduled to visit Earth only gave a disapproving look before heading off.

"Hey. How was it? Did you say your good-byes?" A deep, yet still childlike voice called to Laila.

"Ah? Zeon. You came to see me?"

"Hmph. I came to see Laila. Not this." Across from Laila was a small boy just about her height. A pale child with a severe look on his face. How he spoke and conducted himself hints to just how much he already experienced in his short life.

Laila only smiled sheepishly as he continued to berate her. "I knew you were going to have sex with him, but that human really did a number on you. Seriously, what is it about that human that's so important to you? You hardly even spent any time with him."

"Al was someone who understood me." Laila defended. "He knew what kind of person I was and how to make me happy. I did the same with him. Our love wasn't mature, but it had the potential to be."

Laila removed the plastic ring that Albert placed around her finger at the beginning of the week. "I just wanted to pretend that we were there. Now, our game is over, but I'm happy that I got to pretend that it could have been. I'm fulfilled. Now I can move on."

Laila looked at Zeon, hand cupped on her chest. A sly look was on her face. "Moving on doesn't hurt as much as I thought with you around. Or maybe after being sealed for a thousand years in stone, I would be happy with anyone. Perhaps I'm just that easy?"

Zeon shook his head. She had just gotten back and she was already teasing him. "Let's not argue. C'mon. I'll take you home." His face softened. It was slight, but Laila noticed it. In front of it, his offered hand.

"Ah, thank you. You're too kind-"

"Whoa, careful there!"

Laila extended her arm to meet his, but fell backwards from her exhaustion. "S-Sorry. I guess I'm still tired after last night. Can you help me up?" She looked up, but for some reason Zeon stared down, silently. His expression was one she did not often see. Consternation. He covered his eyes soon after.

"I think you may have left him a souvenir." Zeon did his best not to stare.

What did he see? Something that was missing? It took Laila some time before she realized it. Down on her rear with her legs spread. The outside air was strangely easily felt between her legs.

"D-Damn. I know you can be forgetful, but how could you forget THAT!? You're too smart for this. You don't do it on purpose, do you?"

Laila had no words. Her face had her usual placid expression, but with a blazing hot blush.

Back on Earth, an astonished Albert scratched his head as he stared at the dirty moon-print panties on the floor of his room.

* * *

AN: Thank you for taking interest in this story and reading all the way. Laila is by far my favorite character. Her personality is a bit tricky to write, but it's also really fun. An introverted and passive girl, but still enjoys accompaning others and is capable of being very reckless at times. Outwardly, she appears cool, but she is actually pretty bad at hiding her feelings. She is without a doubt kind and sincere, but can briefly and suddenly become selfish and mischievous. Hopeful, but within realistic constraints. Precocious, but still a child.

Laila's character is themed around her color. Purple combines red, a passionate and creative color, and blue, a calm and conservative color. Makoto Raiku does a fantastic job at making the two opposing energies work together. Her personality is always on display throughout her rather limited runtime in the show and manga. I hope that I was capable of doing the same. For any other Laila fans out there, I hope that this story was worth your time, even if it was a bit strange.


End file.
